


Boy Scout

by jujubiest



Series: Gotham [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: wistful Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey reflects on the changes this job has brought about in his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Can be set anywhere from the end of season one up to "Son of Gotham."

Harvey never thought he’d find himself missing the days when Jim walked around with a stick up his ass. But god, does he miss ‘em now. He sees it, bleeding slowly into Jim’s eyes, day by day: the compromises, the half-truths, the necessary evils. He’s finally learning the lessons Harvey tried to pound into his wooden head from day one, and Harvey would do anything to stop it from happening.

He doesn’t want to watch Jim grow tired and cynical, like he did. He doesn’t want to see him give up on the law, lose faith in people. That was his schtick, his cross to bear. Jim’s was being a self-righteous pain in the ass with all his insistence on doing things By The Book. Pretty soon, Harvey was gonna have to go straight and narrow just to pick up the slack.

That’d be the day. If Jimbo couldn’t keep to the code, no way in hell a guy like Harvey was gonna be able to do it, not even close. Hell, his hands were filthier than the upholstery on the couches in the V.I.P. room at Mooney’s.

The truth is, Harvey misses the little shithead telling him off and keeping him clean. He can’t believe he’s even thinking it, and he’ll never admit to it…but he misses his boy scout. He’d give anything to see that Jim again.


End file.
